


Pure Freakin Trash

by FATMBomb



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forgive Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Very Cute and a tad diry, i have sinned, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trash...Dont judge. Ive been updating and creating alot. Im gonna test out a few ideas I could turn into books here. If one stricks a chord write it yourself or ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night

Florence Welch walked into her house around 1 AM. Her suitcas was quickly dropped off by her door and she was out of her clothes in seconds. 

Today had been emotionally and mentally exhausting. Her and Isa had accidently booked sperate flights. Leading Florence to arrive way earlier in London than she expected. This also left Florence facing her worst fear, flying, alone. 

But, somehow she made it through, just barelt. Now she laid in bed. Snuggled up on Isa's side of their bed. She grabbed Isa's pillow she had lefr and held it close. The faint smell of Isa's perfume lingered and she sighed into it. Damn, I miss her already. Florence thought, closing her eyes. Dreaming only of Isa.

 

Florence awoke to her front door opening. Followed by tiny clicks of high hells against the hardwood floor. The clicks stopped and Flo heard Isa sigh and whisper. "Beautiful..." 

Florence smiled into the darkness of the room. A few more clicks and Florence felt cold finger on her waist. The pulled her close and Florence felt the weight of the bed shift. She giggled, biting her lip softly. "I hear you, cutie." Isa said. Pressing against Florence. Flo sighed and turned to face Isa.

"I missed you...And we're off for 3 months...What did you want to do?" Florence asked, pressing a soft kiss to Isa's lips. 

"I have a few ideas. But, Im to tired to act on them right now. Beside, I just want sleep curled up next to you." Flornece smiled and with that, there legs were tangled together. Arms wrapped around each others waists. Kisses were exchanged. Thinsg grew heated as sighs and gasps were whispered into the air.

"Fuck Iz...If you keep that up we wont get any sleep." Florence said, her breathing slowly going down.

"I need it babe. When you wake in the morning we can cont than...Okay?" Isa asked, her hands taking off her shirt. Even in the dark, the moon casting enough light for Florence to see an outline of Isa, Florence still lost her breathe. Her breathing was sudeenly erratic and she all but pounced on Isa. 

 

"You better make it up for me in the morn, Summers." 

"I will babe..Sleep and I promis I'll make it worth the wait." Goodnight kisses were made, and Florence tried to ignore the dull throb and wetness in between her legs.


	2. Grammys (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the Grammys. Smut basically. You've been warned.

"I didnt win one, Isa."

"Its okay. I promise. We had fun tho. Right?" 

"We did..." Florence sighed, leaning back against the soft cushion of the car. Isa snuggled and kissed her neck. Florence sighed. Her arm wrapped around Isa's shoulders. Isa licked and sucked her neck, biting gently. Florence groaned, stopping Isa's hand from moving farther up her thigh.

"What the hell, Bella?" Florence asked, the increasing throb in between her legs grew.

"You didnt win anything, but my heart." Isa blushed and took Florence's ear lobe between her teeth. "Besides," She contunied, "I want to make my baby girl feel nice. She deserves to feel good tonight."

A wave of arousal swept through Florence at those words and she sighed. Feeling the wetness in her knickers grow by the second.

"Dont say things like that...N-Not here at least." Florence whimpered, the car slowed to a red light and Isa moved closer. They were almost to the hotel.

"Why not? I really wanna make you moan tonight babe. Make you cum under my touch and tounge." Isa sighed, her hand resting right on the inside of Florence's thigh. Another soft moan came out of Flo's mouth and she just sighed. "Isa. Seriouly stop..." Isa just rolled her eyes and the two sat in silence for the rest of the short ride to the hotel.

As soon a the two were alone in their room, Flo was pressed against the wall. She sighed. Looking down at Isa. She gulped, Isa's hands pulling her dress up and over her head. "Bed...Now." Isa said, pointing to the bed. Florence nodded her head, giggling softly to herself. 

 

Florence crawled onto the clean sheets, resting her head on her pillow. Isa was there quickly, straddling her waist. She was already naked, her center pressed against Flo's stomach and she sighed into the soft kisses the two shared. Things grew more heated as Isa bit and pulled on Florence's lip. A moan ripped through her and Florence's hips bucked. 

Florence moaned louder as the two kept going. "N..N-Ngh Isa...Please..." Florence begged as Isa unclasped her bra. "Lay down beautiful. I wanna take care of you tonight. Make you mine again." Isa spoke, her mouth making its way down Florence's chest. She took a hard nipple into her mouth. Cold lips and a warn tounge, Florence moaned loudly. Her hands diving into Isa's hair.

Isa stopped and pulled away. She pushed Florence's hands above her head and smiled. "Keep them there or you'll be on the edge all night." Isa said, seductivly. 

Florence nodded and kept her hands there as Isa kept moving downward. Florence couldnt keep the moans in. Every single one grew higher in pitch until Flo felt Isa's soft breathe pressing agsint her soaked through knickers. Quickly they were gone and Isa pressed hot kisses against Florence's clit. 

"Fuck!" Florence all but screamed, her hands wrapped in the duvet. Isa moved down. Licking Florence's slit until she could feel Flo starting to shake.

"I wanna make you cum as much as I can okay? Count babe." Isa said, smiling. Florence nodded, nothing but heavy panting and soft screams. Isa had reduced her to a pure mess.

And with that Isa pushed a finger in. She moaned. Feeling Flo clench around her. Quickly she pumped in and out, her mouth doing circles around Flo's swollen clit. Her other hand pressed Flo's hips down onto the bed.

"Isabella!" Florence screamed, and Isa could feel her clench around her finger. But Isa kept going. Faster, she added another finger. Florence closed her eyes, the feeling of escatsy growing. Wave after wave of pure bliss rolled over her. Her toes curled, mouth in a 'o' as Isa pushed her over the edge again and again. "O-One..." Flornece whimpered out, her hips bucking. Trying to match Isa's thrusts. "Good girl. Look at you moving your hips like this. You cant help it." Isa whispered, her mouth soin attacking Florence's chest again. As Isa kept going, her thrusts slowed. Until Florence was whimpering. A long, loud, moan was made with every thrust. All of a sudden Isa sped up. And Florence came hard. Shuddering and clenching. 'Two...O-Ooh Fuck. Damn it, Iz..." Isa just chuckled, her tounge swirling down Florence's body until hot, open mouth kisses were given across Florence's swollen clit. She flicked her tounge one way and Florence shuddered. Isa chuckled, moving and flicking faster. "Three!" She screamed, not caring who heard. Her toes curled and one more finger was put in. Stretching and filling Florence. "Oh...Oh god...Fuck....F-Fuck.." Florence looked down, meeting Isa's eyes. Blue met emerald, and Flo knew it drove Isa crazy when they did this. The wet sounds filled the silence with each thrust, followed by more moans from both of the two. It drove Isa crazy seeing Florence like this. She thought she could cum from just hearing her. Seeing her obey and move, whimerping under her touch was another big turn on. "Four..Oh god, Isa..." Blue sparks lit behind her eyes as she felt her own arousl start to drip down onto the sheets. "No more...I cant t-take it..." But, Florence kept hands above her head, still staring at Isa. Whenever Isa hit a certain rough patch with her fingers Florence closed her eyes and moaned even louder. Isa looked for that spot again. Hitting it and curling her fingers into it. Until Florence was shaking, gasping, and writihing underneath her. 

"Come on baby. One last one. One more baby girl." Isa said. Speaking lowly into Flo's ear. Her hips bucked again and Florence fell once more over the edge. "Five...Oh god damn it, Isabella!" Isa kissed her neck, her finger still thrusting in and out, trying to let Flo ride out her orgasm. Finally, Isa pulled out after 5 orgasms. 

"There you go. 5 awards you won." Isa said. Sucking on her fingers. Florence, covered in swear and her own arousal just sighed. Her breathing slowly going back to normal. "You need sleep. " Isa said, giggling as she looked at Flo. She looked wrecked and Isa was happy she was the one who could do this to her. 

Eyes closed, Florence could still see the blue sparks behind her eyes. Her toes curled once more as the last wave shook her. "I'll g-get you in t-t-the morning.." And with that Isa kissed Florence once more. Making theirs hearts almot burst. "Love you." Isa said, wrapping her arms around Flo. Flo nodded her head. "Love y-you too." And with that Florence fell asleep, kinda happy she didnt win any awards.


	3. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence has a big secret.... Literally, more trash. Very sorry.

"Isa, Im hungry."

"Than we can got get some food."

"I...I dont want to move. I found my comfy spot."

Isabella sighed, kissing the top of Florence's head. The two were wrapped under blankets, watching Family Guy. Florence had her arms wrapped around Isa. One arm holding her hand, the other played with the fabric of Isa's track shorts. Isa was smiling, looking down at her girlfriend. This was perfect. The tour was on its last leg and than the two would be back in their apartment, hiding from the paparzzi and playing records on full blast till Isa's speakers blew.

"Fine..." Isa grumbled, rolling her eyes playfully. 

"Iz, if its a problem. Than we can go out." 

Isa sighed and looked out the window. The moon was rising softly just above the horizon. It was almost pitch black, and Isa could feel the breeze of cold air waft through. 

"No. Dont worry. I got it." She smiled again, picking up the phone and calling room service.

"Yes, its Ms. Summers..Room 381." She paused, listening, Florence smirked and poked her sides. Isa giggled into the phone. "Yea. A bottle of champange. Two steaks, and mash..One steak medium...Flo, how do you want your steak?" 

 

Flo paused and smiled. "Umm...Rare..." And with that Isa hung up the phone. Isa smiled, her fingers moving gently through Flo's hair.

"Mmmm.." Florence hummed, leaning up and capturing Isa's lips with her own. The two kissed, smiling after each one. Florence had an almost blissful smile. Isa felt her heart beat quicker as Florence pulled on her lip, sucking it softly. A moan escaped her mouth before she could help it and the two smiled. Flo's hand snuck past the hen of Isabella's track shorts, pulling Isa closer.

The two kissed more. Things grew more heated as the seconds passed by. Isa slipped her tounge into Florence's warm mouth. They fought for dominace, Florence won as usal. She pushed herself up on one arm, moving away from Isa's mouth. 

Vivid, green eyes locked onto bright, blue ones. Each pair clouded and dusty with lust. "Damn, I love you.." Florence said, chuckling to herself. Isa couldnt help but blush. She wrapped her arms round Flo's neck, pushing the two together once again. The kiss was filled with passion and so much desire. They only stopped when the soft knock of the door, signaled that the food was here.

"We'll finish later, babe." Florence said, sitting up and running out for the food. Two platters of food were soon in Florence's hands, a bottle of champange in the crook of her neck. Isa giggled, standing and helping her. 

"Sit and eat. Make a bed pinic." Isa said, checking her steak. Perfect, she thought. Florence looked at her's. Blood dripped from the middle and she smiled. Small bites were taken from the two, the silence calming both of their nerves and nervous stomachs. 

Champange was poured into two glasses, the girls smiling at one another. "To us." Florence toasted. A bit of grease and blood, dripped from her lips. Isa rolled her eyes, pointing to it. She rolled her eyes, Flo licking her lips. 

"To us." The glasses clinked and Florence couldnt take another sip of the bubbly before she was back eating.

"Starving?" Isa asked, looking at her girlfriend.

"A...A-A bit..." Florence sighed, gnawing on the fat as she mixed the extra oil and blood into her mash. 

"We couldve gone out earlier. "

"No...Its fine." Florence ate her mash quickly, knife and fork sepreating the leftover meat, which wasnt alot. She tooks chunks of fat with barely any meat, until her plate was empty. She sighed as Isa slide a couple slices of her steak on Flo's plate. 

"No...I cant, you're star-"

"Flo, shut up and eat your food, so I can eat you." Isa said, smiling at her. Florence blushed, eating the steak quickly. "While you eat the leftover mash and the chicken that's in the fridge, Flo. Im gonna shower." Isa kissed Flo's cheek, the two sperating for once.

As soon as Florence heard the shower start to run, she was gone and out the window. She sat, on the railing of the ledge. At least thrity feet up above the ground, the woods going as far as she could see. Florence sighed, looking at the full moon. She slid off the ledge, and into the darkness.

Minutes later Isa was out of the shower. "Flo?" She asked, the room deathly quiet. It scared her, almost strange in London to have silence. It was pure. But something Isa never wanted.

She walked out, new jean shorts and her suicidal tendiacnices tee shirt. The note on plate read, met me in the woods. Hurry. 

Isa was gone as soon as she read it. 

The woods were darker than anything Isa could think of. Isa could hear soft growls, along with the rustle of tress and the snap of twigs. "Florence?" She asked. Worried. "Florence this isnt funny." She looked around, a bit terrified.

A pair of big yellow eyes shown from behind a bundle of leaves. They were gone as soon as they appeared and Isa was starting to shake. 

"Florence!" She cried out into the night. Tears in her eyes as she looked through the deep dark forest. The growls began to get louder untul she knew there was more than one. They pounced on her quicker than Isa could react. Large wolves, twi to be exact. One pure blonde, the other a dusty brown. They jumped on her and held her down. The blonde one nibbled at Isa's arm, while the brown one licked up Isa's face.

Isa was scared, the wolves were bigger than anything she had ever seen. Monsters, Isa thouggt. She cried out into the woods. A howl cut through the silence and the two wolves moved away, tails between their legs. Isa sat bolt up right.

A large pure red wolf, stood. Emerald eyes with those flicker of dominace in them. The wolf growled again, the two other whimpered and sulked back into the wood. 

The wolf's hair was a dark blood red, deep and beautiful. The wolf stepoed foward gently, its snout pressed against Isa's hand as it laid down. "Florence?" Isa whimpered, the wolf licked the palm of her hand and Isa knew she guessed right.

Softly, Isa ran her fingers through her fur. Slowly, Florence reuturned back to normal. The air cut through the two and Isa held Florence close. The wad pale, almost poreclian in the moonlight. A little china doll, my little china doll. Florence sighed, Isa moved her hand down Flo's soft naked skin. The two had so much to talk about, but it felt so surrel that Isa just needed a minute to take it all in.

"You're a w-werewolf?" Isa finally asked. Florence nodded her head yes. To scared to speak.

"My family...W-We're a pack.." Florence spoke, softly knowing her family was still in ear shot. 

"And...Monster are real..." Isa sighed, knowing that Florence meant the best.

"I had to t-tell you..It was eating me alive...I saw the full moon out and...We're not near any press for miles round. This was a g-good of a time as any.." Florence said. Her voice shaking, hear hammering against her chest.

Isa didnt know what to do or say. She still loved Flo. Loved her forever. But, this was...Strange. A werewolf. Im dating a werewolf popstar, she thought. Shaking her head, laughing at the ludarcis idea. But, her it was. Right in front if her eyes. 

"D-Do you still love me?" Florence asked, relishing Isa's soft small touches against her. Fearing that it would be the last. 

Florence felt warn lips press against her necj and she sighed. "I do...It will take some getting used to. But, I think I can deal with a werewolf girlfriend."

Florence chuckled and turned. Kissing Isa hard. The two sighed into each other. As Florence pulled away, she was back in wolf form. The two wolves from before stepped back into the light. Isa climbed onto Florence's back, with a final lick and nibbles from the two other wolves, the two rode up to the hotel. 

Once inside, Florence was back to normal. A tee shurt and knickers on. The two curled up in bed. Snuggling. "Werwolves give the best cuddles." Isa said, Florence wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "Quick question...Who were the other wolves?" 

Florence chuckled. "Gracie and JJ, babe." 

Isa sighed and turned to face Florence. "One more." She said. Her finger tracing the soft gentle curve of Florence's upper lip. "When am I gonna be one?"


	4. Grammys Pt. 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Florence gets revenge.
> 
> If I get over 3 comments wanting another chapter of this. Than I'll do what Florence had in mind. Its really, really, smutty. I just kinda wanna know what yall want.

Florence woke up naked. Isa's naked body laid, spooning her. Soft fingers were lazy as they gently traced over Isa's skin. Goosebumps arouse and Florence smiled. Memories from last night flooded her mind, and she prayed no one in the band heard. The last time Isa ravanged her like that, Mariead and Chris had given her and Isa a lecture about trying to get a baby asleep. While, Rob, Rusty, and Tom just made sex noises every time the two held hands.

A plan slowly started to form in her mind. She turned, facing a sleepy Isa. Morning sex was onr of Florence's favorite things and today would be no different. She placed a firm kiss to Isa's and before Isa had time to react, Florence was on her. Hands moving the blankets away.

"F-Florence..." Isa gasped, her fingernails running down Flo's back. Florence attacked Isa's neck with long, hot kisses. She bit and nipped, sucking and leaving a mark. 

Makjng her way down, Florence moaned as she felt Isa pull her hair. She traced her tounge over Isa's pink nipples till they were hard. Another lick and her hand pinched Isa's right nipple hard. She moaned and moved her hips. 

Smiling Florence stood up from the bed, making her way to the suitcase. 

"Wait..Where are you going?" Isa asked, a need in her voice.

"Getting a toy...Dont worry...I'll be there soon." Florence responded. Isa's knees getting weak.


	5. Contest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Chapter! Just a contest!

So, I was looking and reading and about half of the works here is almost pure smut. Im might get hate from people but Im thinking, since I like smut and so do yall, that we could do a smut book. Sorta like a smut contest. One who gets the most kudos gets a book dedicated to them. I know Im not at all famous on this. Srsly tho, Im not. Still, we all love smut and we should totally make a smut book contest thing!


	6. Grammys Pt. 3 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Grammys Smut. Lol, more smut later tho. Inspired by songsaboutdrowning work of The First Time. Look up if you havent read it!

"Oh, god..Come on Flo. You're gonna kill me.." Isa responded. Looking at Florence. She was beautiful. Long red hair contrasting with her porcailn skin. Wonderful, Isa thought. 

 

"I dont really feel confortable wearing this, Isa...Its awkard..." Florence responded, looking down at the strap on.

"Fine, I'll wear it...Just let me touch you babe." Isa responded, heat washing over her. 

Florence just sighed and faced Isabella. She paused, just watching Isa's eyes look at it. It was decent size, 8 inches. A stupid gag gift Rob put in the white elephant excahnge during Christmas. 

"Holy hell.." Isa sighed, gripping the sheets. She grinded her teeth thinking about it. "Is it okay? We dont have to.." Florence responed. But, judging by Isa's response. She was all for it. 

"Please Florence...Im basically dripping..." And with a sigh, she was over her. She pressed the tip agaisnt Isa's clit and she moaned loudly. "Oh god...Please, just i-" 

"I know, Iz. Let me take care of you.." And with that Florence pressed into Isa. Stretching and filling her. Crying out in pain, Isa winced. It was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. 

Once Flo was all the way in, she waited. Waiting for Isa to adjust. "G-Go...Please. Oh god, babe." Isa sighed. Moaning as her hips rocked. Driving Flo deeper. "Good girl." Florence said, mocking Isa from last night. Slowly she pulled out, pressing in again. Isa kept moaning, thr world starting to blur together. She held onto Florence's shoulders. "F-Faster...Hard...Fuck me hard, Flornece.." 

Flo just nodded. The strap on was rubbing her clit and the fast she went the quickrr she felt her own climax. She pounded Isa relentlessly. It was a constant. The wet sounds that filled the air along with a chours of moans only fueld their arousal.

Soon, Isa was getting close. Florence could feel Isa's hands clench the sheets. Her moans slolwy starting to turn into screams. They said, "Oh god yes! Florence dont you dare stop. So close...Oh god...So...Close..." 

Florence looked down at Bella. Eyes shut, mouth open as she cried out. Hands were gripping tight to the duvet and Florence couldnt help but smile. "Payback's a bitch." She whispered, trying to go as hard and as fast as she could. She hit a rough patch and Isa squealed louder. That's where Florence pounded. Trying to make Isa feel as good as she did last night.

Isa came first, crying out a strangled mix of yes and Florence's name. Flo soon came after. "Fuck...Fuck..." Flornece said, almost collapsing onto Isa. Isabella still had her eyes shut, shivering as each wave washed over her. Once Flornece pulled out. She took it off. Wiping and cleaning the thing before hiding it again. 

Once done she snuggled Bella. The two holding each othr. "Fuck, Welch. You fuck as good as you sing.." Florence just blushed at those words and smiled. Pecking Isacs forehead. She snuggled her. "Love you too, Bella.


	7. Sweet Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence is in an abusive relationship and Isa tried to get her out. My worst chapter yet. Im to tired tho, big Hunger Games chapter next time. So excuse this little bump.

It had been along day. Hopping from plane to plane, bus to bus. Show to show until they were back onto the bus. A large black tour bus filled with tired and drunk bandmates. 

The group had gone out that night, celebrating Isa's birthday. It had been fun, drunking, dancing, and Isa had sorta expected another night where there was her favorite red head in her bed. Waiting for her. But, tonight seemed different.

Florence hadnt drank very much, she didnt dance much. She wasnt really herself. And now that she was back on the bus, Isa was starting to sober up. Flo had been the first one on and as everyone filed into there bunks, Isa followed suit. 

"Flossie? Baby?" Isa asked, her fingers trying to find Florence's hand, to no prevail. Flornece had pulled away, only tearing up more. "G-Go away...He'll see u-us like this..." Florence spoke so softly that only Isa and her could hear.

Isa shifted, not knowing what to do. "Hey, Isa." Someone pressed and moved her out of his way. Flornece's boyfriend at the time, Matt Caster stood. Tall with blonde hair. Her was alot larger than Isa, even dwarfing Florence.

"Move, Bella." He said, quickly climbing into bed with Florence. Isa could see Florence claw at the wall, trying to move away. But Matt held her and her tiny cries were muffled with soft forced kisses.

Isabella didnt know what to do. She just sorta shifted and moved down to her cot. She grabbed her headphones, trying to ignore Matt and Flornece.

 

The next day it was another show, but with a hotel. With Matt and Florence staying together Isa was at the end of the hallway. Still drowning in music she didnt hear the shouting till the pounding on the door. She darted towards it and in stumbled a crying and bleeding Florence. Rob and Mark along with the rest if the guys were arguing with Matt. "You hit her! I fuckin saw it you prick!" Chris yelled, shoving Matt to the floor.

"Shut the damn door!" Florence yelled, collapsing onto Isa's bed. Isa did as she was told. The last thing the two saw from the hallway was Rusty getting punched by Matt ad the guys tackled him.

Isabella just held Florence as she broke down. Her eyes was swollen, a large gash ran over her forehead bleeding badly. "F-Florence..." Isa spoke, holding her close. Florence shook, crying until she couldnt cry anymore. Together the two laid there, trying to mend each other. 

"H-He hit me..." She said, arms holding her knees close to her chest. Isa just nodded, knowing what had already happened judging by her wounds. Isa sighed. Florence had always been known to fall easily. It was strange, the quickest and hardest to fall, and yet she fell constantly. 

It was always another boy or girl, always someone other than Isa. They would have their one night stands, but it never seemed to mean anything to Florence. Just an itch to scratch.

After Florence was slowly starting to calm down. Isa finally spoke. "You...You couldve told me you were in a relationship like that..." Isa began.

"Im in two actually...One with him...An-and one with.." Florence stopped, already in tears again. "With who?! I swear to god, I'll kick there ass. The boys already got Matt. I ca-"

"Stop...Please...You cant...You ca-"

"I know I can. Dont te-"

"Stop it Isa! Its you goddamn it! Fuckin you!"

Isa stopped, looking at Florence. "M-Me? Its me?! How the he-"

"You leave me every night..Every time we do anything or start anything afterwards you treat me like shit. Like Im a plaything, Isa! A-And when we dont and you're drunk or fuckin high as a goddamn kite, you yell and curse at me...Everytime until...Until I give in and we end up in bed together.." Florence started shaking again, more tears. This time Isa didnt know what to do. She couldnt fix the past. But she could fix now, and now Flo needed a friend, her best friend, her machine.

"I-Im sorry...Flo, I love you...Alot...I mean more than friends, I mean love love you...Like a ton and its just hard because you're falling for everyone but me...I just get frustrated, but I'll quit getting drunk for you at least...If we can make this work..."

Florence smiled, Isa wiping the blood and tears away. "I-I need time. This is really tramatic...But, sure...Anything for you Bella."

Isa kissed Florence's cheek, holding her close. After a while, Rob and the guys came in. Tom in a sling, Rob was bleeding a bit. All of them were injured in some way.

"How did one guy beat up all five of you?" Isa asked, staring at them.

"Flo didnt tell us that he knew karate along with some fuckin MMA bullshit." Mark began, an icepack going on his face.

Flornece just nodded, snuggling into Isa's chest a bit more. This was gonna take time, but they wrre both willing to work with each other for their happy ending.


	8. A Falling Star Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One...

Isabella Summers stares into the mirror. Blue eyes looked back, noticing every single flaw on her face. She sighed, pulling down her hair, letting a portion of it cover her tanner skin. Another sigh and she stood, running her dingers through it. She tried to look decent, knowing that if she was picked, she wanted to look some what presentable.

Quietly as possible, making sure she didnt wake her baby brother. She crept downstairs. Stealing an apple, she was already to go. One last check in the mirror and she shook her head. She wasnt the best looking, but she tried to shake off that feeling of doubt. A tiny blue floral dress, matched her icy eyes. She looked clean and dainty almost.

A bite from her apple and she was gone. Everyone in the house knew where she would be, it wasnt like they cared anyway. Her parents werent the best, probably some of the worst. It didnt stop Isa, just frustrated her to the point where she would be out most of the time.

Days like this though, she would stay in. Be happy and feel safe because she wasnt drawn. In all of her 17 years, she had never been picked for District 11. It was safe and it was home. She had never been outside the district, but not many people had been.

As Isa walked, she ate. Keeping her head down as she walked. When the loud speakrrs started to crackle she knew she was close to town square. Hustling, she ran. Entering the girl's section. "Welcome to the 70th Anuual Hunger Games! Im Effie and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Isabella rolled her eyes, staring at the strange woman in front of her.

Rainbow colored hair and a cotton rainbow dress, she was one of the weirdest people Isa had ever seen. Her voice wasnt helping her either. "Ladies first!" Effie said again, Isabrlla watching her with curiousity. 

Bella knew she had a one in a milliom chance of being drawn, but that chance was still there. Just like winning the lottery. The worst prize ever though. 

"And our female tribute from District 11 is," Efiie paused, squinting as she read. "I-Isabella Summers!" 

As those words were spoke, Bella felt her heart shatter. Everything was starting to become hazy. A dream like state as she walked up onto the steps of the stage. Effie shook her hand and never had before Isa felt the feeling and burden of death weigh heavy on her shoulders.

"O-Oh God...I feel like Im about to get sick..." She muttered to herself, hands clammy and shaky. "And our boy tribute is...Zack McQueen!" Effie spoke, a young boy being pushed onto the stage. He was small, tiner than Isa. Only about 11, with those big brown eyes. He was to small and frail to even work in the fields, how was he going to do this?

Isa strode over to him, looking into the crowd. She sighed, grabbing his hand. Everyone nickmaned the boy Squeak, Zack almost never talked only small squeaks coming out. This was going to be one hell of a game.


	9. Lucky Room 13 NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didnt update on scheule. I had to go to the hospital. So, now Im confined to a bed. So, updating on time now. Hopefully! Xx

Florence didnt enjoy her job. She liked dancing, but not like this. This was dirty and to scary for her. All of those eyes, prying at her. She didnt know what they saw. She felt so awakard in her own skin until she closed her eyes and just danced. 

The pay was good and so were the tips. It was easier to hold this job than have a few, and to be truthful the music was always quite nice in here. Today, she felt more outgoing than normal. It was a new feeling. But, it was something she could denetinely get used too.

Sadly, she wasnt dancing. She was serving drinks in one of her more skimpy outfits. Sighing she made her way back to the bar where Rob was. One of her few friends here bartented. "Hey..." She said, her tray filled with empty shot glasses and half filled scotch glasses lay. "Hey. So, a new tray or did you want something?"

"A new tray and I'd love a Sun King, please. " She smiled at him as he handed her, her beer. She popped off the cap by hitting it against the counter before drinking it a bit. Rob chuckled softlt, taking the beer back and than giving her the tray. Florence grumbled a bit, reaching for the beer again.

Rob laughed a bit more and smiled. "Nope. Not till you get someone in the back."   
Florence stuck her tounge out at him and he laughed a bit more before handing her the Sun King. "You're a dick sometimes...Im not taking anyone into the back. Not now. Not ever." 

"Dont be so sure." Rob said. "You've worked here less than a week, and you've gotten more tips than honestly anyone. Soon someone's gonna wanna priavte dance..." 

Florence just sighed, finishing her drink. "Sure that isnt you, Robbie?"

Rob rolled his eyes. "Im good. My girlfrined actually has an ass, thanks though." He chuckled a bit more and Florence smacked his shoulder. "I have an amazing ass! You should know, you stare at it half the day!"

Florence glared at him and Rob just laughed his ass off. "I do not, Welch. You just wish I did. I know you want my ass." 

"God, you're soooo dense sometimes." Florence said, laughing a bit more before taking her tray. People giving her money as she handed them drinks.

"One vodka tonic please..." She heard someone say. As quickly as she could she walked over to the voice. "Thanks." They said, as Florence handed the drink to the woman. Long bleached blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and one hell of a british accent. 

Florence was a bit starstruck. Women came in there, just not very often. And they were never this beautiful. "N-No problem.." She stammered out, her tray empty. The clock struck 12 and she was out of the stripclub for today. She sighed, keeping her head down as she tried to make her way up to the front. Instead she felt the woman grab her wrist. "Stay...You are a dancer, right?" She said, not taking one sip of her drink.

Florence gulped a bit and noddes her head yes. "How much to go into the back than?" She said, motioning to the darkened hallway. 

Florence sighed, looking up and seeing Rob. He humped the air a few times and pointed to the woman. Florence almost burst out laughing, but she barely squeaked out, "A couple hundred." 

"Perfect.." The woman stated, sitting her drink down and leaving the room with Florence. Together they entered one of the more seculded and lit rooms in the place. "My name's Isabella by the way." She said, sitting down and handing Florence her money.

"F-Flornece.." She said, knowing she was supposed to use her fake name. But, honestly she didnt care. This woman was so perfect.

"You are really beautiful...That's why I picked you...You are just...Amazing..." Isabella said, moving a bit of hait out of Florence's face.

Florence blushed, her cheeks going as red as her hair. Finally, the music started up and Florence didnt really know what to do. She climbed on Isa's lap. Rocking her hips from side to side in time with the music. Isa's hands lay by her sides, making sure not yo touch Florence. 

With a sigh, a very confused Florence picked up Isa's hands, leading them to her waist. Flo played with Isa's hair, closing her eyes and moving to the beat. Isa moved her knee, crossing her leg. It brushed up against Flo's clit and she sighed a bit. Now every time Florence mived left to right or riggt to left she felt a pull of pressure and pleasure from that misplaced knee. Isa didnt seem to notice as Florence moved a bit faster.

She sighed a bit more and moaned very very softly in Isa's ear. Isabella sighed back, her hands gripping Florence and pushing her down more on her knee and clit. Flornece gasped and sighed, moving a bit faster. So, she had noticed.

The faster Florence went, the closer she got. It bubbled and grew and her breathing was quicker than normal. "Fuck.." She whispered. She doubted that this was a normal lap dance, but she wanted Isabella and it seemed that Isa wanted her as well.

 

They went faster and faster until Florence felt her toes curl. And something inside snapped. And she had to bite her lip to keep the groan in. 

"Oh, god...Good girl, Florence.." Isa said, knowing Flo had just came. The two stayed put, Florence basically in Isa's arms. Isa running her fingers through her hair. They stayed like that softly talking together. This wasnt the last time the two would share lucky room 13.


	10. So Smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im taking prompts. Smut, fluff, dark. Honestly anything. If ya guys want. Short and cute Chapter

She tapped her pencil against the desk. She was just as impatentient as her students. The thoughts of her wife played through her mind. Florence smiled, thoughts of cuddling Isabella and sleeping for a long ass time sounded like heaven. 

Finally, after an 8 hour day, Florence could go home. She grabbed her bag and charged outside with the rest of her art students. She made it to her bike before she busted out in a smile. Spring break had just happened and she didnt have anything to do, except Isabella of course. 

Another smile and Flo was giddy. She biked down the small bike lane of Camden before turning a few blocks ahead. She stopped peadling and cruzed into their small flat's driveway.

Faster than she thought was possible Florence ran up the back steps and entered through the screen door. "Machine, Im home!" She shouted, chuckling and just all around being happy.

Isabella came downstairs, a bit sleepy from work as a waitress. Yawning she just sighed, almost falling into Florence's arms. Together the two felt complete. "God, I missed you. I had to snuggle with Missus to get you out of my head." Bella spoke softly. Kissing Florence's neck and ear.

Florence smiled, burying her nose in Isa's bleached blonde hair. She smelled like sea salt, incense, and toffee. Perfect, Flo thought. The two stayed silent for a while, just holding each other as close as they could. "Can we sleep? I have work tonight too." Bella said, looking up at her wife.

Florence just nodded her head yes, and grabbed Isa's hand, leading her to their bedroom. Isa crashed onto the bed, Missus running out of the room. Flo shut the door, smiling as she looked at the small peanut on her bed. 

She was so tiny, laying in one of Florence's sweatshirts. A big, black varsity jacket Flo had gotten, more like stolen, from one of her exes. 

"You make me smile. You look so smol in that. A peanut." Florence said, and Isa blushed, covering her face with the long sleeves. Florence grinned, taking off her dress. Isa's blue eyes, popping up out of her bangs. "Are you to tired to kiss me?" Florence spoke, leaning down just a few inches from Isa's lips.

She stole a kiss, before pinning Florence down onto the bes. "Im not a smol peanut." Isa alkost growled, Florence's belly laughter filling the room.


	11. Troubled Twins Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a while in the future with little Bonnie being around 15. So, she's kinda a smart ass. Basically Isa and Flo get stuck watching her. Part One of a few.

Isa rolled over to see the love of her life. Her recently dyed hair spread out everywhere on their bedsheets. She sighed and wrapped her arm round Flo's waist. Her hand skimmed over the warm skin and she sighed a bit more. She kissed Flo's neck and she heard a soft grumble. She had woken up.

"Morning sexy..." Isa smiled, kissing a mark she had made last night on Flo's chest a bit hard. She heard a soft moan followed by a subtle, "Good Morning, Bella." 

Isa smiled and looked up at Florence. Her emerald eyed were clouded with sleepy dust and lust. It was always nice to have an extra couple of kisses before breakfast. Even if Isa wanted to eat Florence. Another few light kisses were pressed around Flo's chest before Isa took her nipple in her mouth. That made her moan. And those familiar fingers found there way into Isa's hair. Oh god...Isa thought, feeling the sudden tug between her legs.

 

"I-Isa...Stop...Not this early..." Flo began and Isa pulled away quickly. But, Florence's hand found its way under the sheets. It skimmed down Isa's stomach and found her sweet spot. Bella gaspsed softly and soon felt Florence press her down onto the bed. "I-I...T-Too early?" Isa questioned and Florence kissed her neck as she moved against her softly.

"For me. But, obviously not for you." Isa could feel Florence's smile against her neck as she moaned and rocked her hips softly. "So...Unfair..." She panted and her nails etched their way down Flo's back. The bed creaked and they didnt hear the door unlock downstairs.

"Bon...Turn down your music...Please.." Gracie spoke, tapping on her daughter's shoulder. 

Bonnie just sighed and turnes her music down a bit before collapsing onto her aunt's couch. Gracie stepped inside and looked the door. She took a few paces to the right, ready to go upstairs. That was until she heard the noises.

"Goddamn it..." She said, her hand on her forehead as she sighed. Bonnie had taken out her earbuds and just chuckled. "I told you she was a lesbian. But, noooo Bon. Auntie Flo and Iz are just close friends. You know, best friends." Bon said mocking what her father had told her serveral times.

"Bonnie Harriet Sybil Wilis. Stop right now." Gracie said, between laughs. "Even you knew they were a thing. Dad is just dense af, mum. He didnt even notice when I shaved half of my head. You married a dunce, mum." 

Grace gently smacked her daughter and just sighed happily. Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes. "When do you think they'll be done?" Bonnie asked, trying to block out any of the sounds she had heard. Grace had sighed and looked at Bon. 

"Ive lived with your aunt for a long ass time and that babysitter and her are unpredictable. This isnt the first time Ive heard them. Sadly. " Gracie just looked at her daughter and picked up her shoe. She took a few more strides and through it up the steps. "Fuckin hell! Who the fuck's downstairs?!" Isa cried, her hand going to where she was just smacked in the head by a shoe.

"Your niece and your sister in law, Miss Summers. Now, if you dont mind I have to get going for work. You can finish that later in a few weeks when we're both gone." Grace sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Love you. Enjoy your summer with the two. If they start up again throw another shoe at Isa." And with that, she was gone. Leaving the 15 year old in the custody of Florence and Isa. Oh, god...


	12. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. I needes to write something really cute before I update Trees.

She coughed a bit and hid under the covers. She was buried under a few and Florence had tucked her in pretty well. 

She felt the soft lips of her girlfriend on her forehead. She shuddered and sighed again. Her head was spinning, and not in a good way.

"You need to shower..." Flo said, nuzzling some of the blankets off of Isa. Bella grumbled and pulled them back over her body as she curled into a ball. Florence chuckled a bit and stood. Another quick kiss as Flo went to run a bath for her babe.

A few minutes later and a short problem with a bath bomb, Florence had a bath ready. She came back out and Isa was on her laptop, trying to stop sniffing enough to hear the music. This was Flo's time to grumble. "Nope...Not Today." She said and shut the laptop. Florence picked it up and placed it on top of their book shelf, a place she knew Isa couldnt reach.

"You're a dick. You know that right?" Bella said, her nose congested so badly that she could barely breathe. Florence chuckles and pulled a few blankets away from Isa.

 

"You love me." 

"I do. But, it soooo early. And I dont wanna move..." Isa groaned and fell back onto the bed. Florence smirked and wrappes her arms underneath Bella. She picked her up and walked down the hallway to their bathroom.

She sat her down on the toilet and began taking off Isa's clothes. Bella chuckled as Florence fumbled with her bra. "You've never had this problem before. You forget how to undress me?" Isa quipped and Florence just rolled her eyes, finally getting it. Florence smiled and kissed her right between her breasts.

Isa sighes and her fingers gently played with Flo's hair. "Not yet, beautiful. Bath and than if you have the energy, you can try and get my bra off." Flossie spoke softly, taking Isa's hand and leading her into the bath. Bella smiled as the warm water wrapped around her.

"You never wear a bra." Bella said, between chuckles. Another eye roll from the robot and another kiss soon followed. "Im going to go make some tea. When the water gets cold you can join me, big spoon." Another soft kiss and Florence was gone, her feet padded down the steps and into the kitchen. 

About ten minutes passed and Florence was back in their bed, sipping on her peppermin tea. Isa's cup was beside her. And soon, Florence saw the door open. Isa softly came out of the bathroom. Her hair still soaking wet, her whole body wrappes in one of their very few beach towels.

Florence blushed, Isa looked so cute when she seemed that tiny. Isa wandered around their room, finding Flo's old Gucci sweater. She put the fuzzy thing on and sighed happily before tossing the towel into their laundry bin and slipping under the covers with Flo. 

"I missed you..." Isa whispered, between a sneeze. Her head laid om Flo's cheast and Florence sighed. "I missed you too, Machine. I missed you alot. " She pulled the blankets up and around them. A quick kiss and she felt Isa drift off, snoring and drooling. Florence chuckled and wrapped her arms around her, trying to help her sick machine.


	13. Monsters Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp....Ive been having some health problems. I had my appendix removed. Im really sorry Ive been gone guys...I swear I'll try and update more. : p

Chocolate. That was something Isa wanted. Her girlfriend was another thing. But, she wasnt home. So, she stayed with chocolate. She unwrapped one of the last kit kats and nibbled on the edge. 

Sighing, she looked at the tv. The rest of the kit kat melted on her tounge and she swallowed. A mess of wrappers and tiny scrapes of paper decked the floor and couch around her. She always ate when she was worried. And currently she had almost finsihed Florence's hidden stash of candy in one afternoon.

Tonight is the night, Isa thought. She grumbles a bit under her breathe and she almost felt her heart skip a beat. Her stomach was in her cheast again and she fought for the ability to breathe again. 

Her hand went to the side of her neck right above her collarbone. There were the two teeth marks her girlfriend left. She sighed a bit, a short burst of pain shot through her veins. Last night was a bit rougher than normal. Isabella pressed her cold palm against it. The night played through her mind again and she groaned into the sofa pillow.

Last night was a full moon, and Florence wantes, no needes to go out and do whatever it was that she did out in the woods. Isa still didnt know what she did in wolf form out there.

"Dont leave...Please...I just wanna snuggle...Maybe we can celebrate my brithday a bit early?" Isa asked, her arm holding Flo by her waist.

"If I stay, Isa I might be a bit to rough...I could get out of hand..." Florence looked down and she blushed. Isa's fingers pressed against Flo's chin and lifted her up to meet her gaze. "You can never be to rough for me." 

Isa thoughtshe saw sonething change in Florence's eyes in the moment. Her lips were attacked soon afterwards and they crashed into each other. Some where in those first heat filled kisses, she asked what she wanted for a long time. 

 

"Bite me...Actually bite me, F-Florence..." Her voice was ragged and the only sound un the now frozen air. 

"Y-You...You want me to...To play bite?"

"No..." Isa sighed, and gently ran her fingers through those red locks. She gently pulled like Florence liked, ending Florence's canines resting against her throat. "Bite as in....Bite as in...B-Bite as in...M-Mark me....I...I worry about you...J-Just...I wannna make sure you're okay...And I cant do that in this form..." Isa rambled on and Florence couldnt help herself. 

Everything had her workes. The lacy black bra Iz had on, the lack of makeup, her fingers in her hair, and the soft pleading voice. Her hormones were on the fritz as it was and this pushed her over. She bit down hard, and Isa gasped. When the metallic taste of blood in Florence's mouth finally reached her brain, she pulled away. It wasnt deep enough for a change, but Florence was out the window and in the woods before Isa could even respond. 

 

Late the next morning they had talked about it. Florence was weak and shaky, Isa had to keep telling her that she was fine and that she really didnt hurt her. 

"I want to be like you...Immortal and badass and free...Flo please...Im not getting any younger...I want to try and stay as young as I can." Bella finally piped up.

Florence didnt reply for a while. She stood and put on her jacket and got rwady to leave. Kissing Isa she said, "Tonight." as soft as she could. With that Isa collected the chocolate and collasped on the couch with her woes and nervouse stomach.

 

Flossie was out somewhere doing whatever. Right now, she just wanted to breathe. Her hand went to her heart and she pressed her hand against it. The soft beat grew faster when she heard the front door open. 

Before Isa could do anything, the shooting pain she felt yesterday was back. Florence buried her fangs into Isa and sighed, they sank back into the same spot from last night. Yet, once again Flo pulled out when her blood startes to pool.

"Are you sure?...I wont...I c-cant stop myself Isa...At least next time...I w-wont be able too..." Florence shed her jacket and Isa sat up straight. Their eyes locked and Isabella spoke a very soft yes.

That was all it took. Florence pinned Isa down against the couch and dug her canines into her. Isa screamed and blood began filling Florence's mouth. That's when Isa passed out. 

 

Isa woke up to the feeling of being wrapped in a warm blanket. She shudderes and sniffed. The scent of rain and the sting of nettles grazed her feet. Her eyes opened and all she saw was a mess of red fur. She tries to stand but couldnt. 

Florence. She did it. We did it. That was all she thought. The large wolf that held her close began to slowly stand. Isa could've sworn she saw those wolf eyes smile. 

Florence helped the poor girl up on her four paws. She doubted Isa could walk at the start. But, still. She could try. Another sigh and Florence looked at the small bleached blinde wolf. She almost seemed to be a cub and Florence couldn't helo but chuckle that. 

 

A soft small lick ended up on Isa's cheek and the two walked under the light of the full moon to explore and get into mischief.


	14. An Alternative Route Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long hiatus. I am sorry. I dont want this fandom to die. Im a try to write. Lets freakin go.

"Isabella. Goddamn. Summers. Get down from that fucking roof right now." Florence shouted over the blaring street sounds of the London city.

Isabella looked down at Florence from there small house. She was cleaning the gutters or at least had been for the past hour until Florence finally rolled out of bed and found her litte machine missing from the house.

"This has to be clean Florence. I am not that far off the ground. And you are never going to clean these things." Isa responded, tossing a handful of dirt and soggy yet dying leaves at Flo. 

Florence backed up as quickly as she could from the pile of nastiness that was just chucked at her. 

"I will hire some one to clean that. Just get down." Florence pleaded, her voice heavy and sighing as she begged. Her eyes looked up, pleading with Isabella as hard as she could. Even her hands clasped together trying to force the girl down without force.

Isa sighed and leaned a bit over, gazing at her girlfriend. "I am not coming down until its done and clean."

Florence huffed causing a chuckle to escape from Isabella. She was a child, an adorable, sweet child. But,a child none the less. If she didnt get her way she would huff and puff, but that was one reason why she loved Florence. 

"Fine. When you're done, you will find yourself on the couch. And me, in our room." She stuck her tounge out and Isabella knew she was playing. But, a threat was still a threat. The door shut and she was alone.

 

After a few more minutes of cleaning Isabella got rather bored. Her arms and knees hurt from being up on the roof for so long. With a sigh, she climbed down the ladder and threw her gloves into a bin where all of the other gardening gloves were before going inside.

The house was dead. All except Missus who walked out of their bedroom. The cat padded down the hall past Isabella, looking up at her. Isa thought the cat shook her head as if she was wrong. Or at least she had fucked up. 

In a few short steps Isabella had entered their room and Florence was curled up in the bed. Her body was tucked together snuggling herself. 

"Couch, you ruffian." Florence said, her eyes not even opening. Isa rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. Her hand played gently with Flo's leg. She traced and outlined small shapes on the pale skin before mumbling a small apology.

"Im sorry.." Isa mustered from her small frame. "How will you ever forgive me?" She asked, leaning in, trying to get Flo to kiss her.

"Well...Now that you ask..." Florence gently sat up and paused, not kissing the girl yet. "I want a change of pace "

Isabella paused and grumbled, her hands gently grabbed Florence and she tried to pull her into another kiss. Flo was normally quite a bit submissive, so this was a little weird. 

"I want to try something new. Alternative. Isa..Arent we an alternative band?"

"We're a rock band."

"Than let me rock your world." Florence said and Isabella chuckled, her smile lighting up Flo's face as the two broke out laughing. 

"Fine. Fine. Whatever you need." 

"Good." She said with a smirk.


End file.
